Song For You Far Away
by bluelimit
Summary: Dillon slept with Sage and Georgie's heart is broken. But what if there was more than meets the eye? You won't believe how far a person will go to get what she wants...Reviews greatly appreciated.
1. Default Chapter

Ch 1  
Even before Dillon opened his eyes, he felt pain. He'd slept, barely,  
fitfully. All through the night, he'd woken up to attacks of nausea and  
cold sweats. Georgie's angry, hurt eyes burned in his brain. She hated him  
and she had every right to. A wave of nausea rolled harshly over him.  
Dillon lay perfectly still, trying to breathe, waiting for it to pass.  
When he was convinced that the contents of his stomach were going to stay  
put, Dillon opened his eyes, sitting up slowly.  
"Oh God," he groaned. His head felt like it weighed seven tons, his body  
ached in ways it never had before, and he was positive he had a fever. Any  
other day, he would have stayed in bed and nursed himself back to health,  
but today he forced himself up. If these were the consequences of his  
actions, they were meager.  
Dragging on clothes, Dillon's eyes fell on the framed photo of Georgie on  
his bedside table. She smiled at him from the frame, her eyes bright and  
loving.  
"God, what was I thinking?" he prayed out loud. "Just let her be happy. Do  
whatever you want to me, just don't let Georgie be hurt anymore."  
Walking out the door, Dillon went downstairs and into the living room. The  
smell of breakfast turned his stomach. He turned to leave.  
"Good morning, darling," Tracy greeted him, coming in from the terrace.  
Dillon perceived a twinkle in her eye, but he felt too sick to care.  
"Morning," he mumbled, flopping down on the couch. Tracy came over.  
"Is that any way to greet your loving mother?" she asked him. "Have some  
salmon mousse." She brought the plate close to his face.  
"Oh god," Dillon groaned, bolting from the room.  
"Hey, where's the fire?" Ned came into the front hall as Dillon rushed from  
the living room and toward the front door. Concerned, Ned followed his  
brother outside. Dillon sat on the front stoop, his head between his knees,  
trying to breathe steadily so as to keep from retching.  
"Hey, you okay?" Ned asked, sitting down next to Dillon.  
Dillon took a couple more breaths and raised his head slowly, looking at  
Ned.  
"Oh god," Ned said, alarm in his voice as he observed Dillon's slack jaw  
and bloodshot eyes. "You look like hell."  
"Yeah," Dillon groaned, "I know."  
Ned put a hand on Dillon's shoulder. "I'm taking you to General Hospital,"  
he informed his younger brother. "Come on."  
Dillon shook his head. "No."  
"Dillon," Ned said gently but impatiently, "it's probably just the flu, but  
you could be really sick. It's a precaution, come on."  
Again, Dillon shook his head. His body trembled with nausea and truth.  
"It's not the flu," he told Ned, "it's karma." He held his head in his  
hands  
as Ned looked at him oddly.  
"Karma?" Ned asked, confused. "Dillon, what the hell are you talking  
about?"  
Dillon looked at Ned, fighting with his eyes to stay open and his stomach  
to keep from reversing. "I lost my virginity last night," he said dully.  
"Wow," Ned was startled. That was definitely not what he'd expected Dillon  
to say. "Wait," he said, perplexed, "isn't that a good-"  
"Not to Georgie," Dillon finished, "to Sage."  
"Oh." Ned understood a little better now. "You think this is happening to  
you because you cheated on Georgie?"  
"Technically," Dillon groaned, "I didn't. She broke up with me. And then I  
turned around and had misery sex with Sage. And Georgie walked in on us."  
"But I thought she-" Ned began.  
"I don't know why she came back," Dillon shook his head. He dropped his  
head again, taking deep breaths, figuring that it wasn't fair to Ned if he  
were to get sick right in front of him. "It doesn't matter." He raised his  
head, looking at his older brother. "Ned, I had the most amazing, sweet,  
smart, funny, perfect, beautiful girl and I just went to bed with an  
obnoxious, spoiled nymphomaniacal brat who is everything I've always wanted  
to stay away from. Georgie is never going to forgive me, and I can never  
take back what happened. This is God punishing me. And believe me, he's  
being very lenient."  
Ned shook his head. "Dillon, I know you think you're being punished for  
what you did, but believe me, that's not the case." He stood up. "Look, I'm  
going to go pull the car around. I'm taking you to the hospital."  
Dillon didn't have the energy to argue. He sat on the steps, welcoming the  
pain and sickness.  
Ned guided Dillon to the couch in the waiting area.  
"Sit here," he instructed. "I'm going to go find Alan." He walked off.  
Dillon dropped his pounding head into his hands. He was sweating, but he  
felt freezing. The nausea came in waves. His skin felt raw from the  
scalding hot shower he'd taken the night before - for two hours he'd  
scrubbed at his body, the water burning his skin and the tears burning his  
eyes, replaying the moment in his head when Georgie had entered the room  
and realized what Sage was doing there. The sick feeling increased.  
"Dillon." Dillon looked up. Ned was coming toward him, followed by Alan. As  
he looked toward them, Dillon's gaze fell upon a pair of angry, pain-filled  
brown eyes. She stared at him, her gaze a combination of misery, hatred,  
and wonderment. As he kept looking at her, knowing he deserved her  
contempt, Maxie appeared behind Georgie.  
"Come on, Georgie," she coaxed, putting her hands on Georgie's shoulders.  
"Just walk away. He's not worth it." She shot Dillon a blazing, hateful  
look.  
As Ned and Alan came toward Dillon, Georgie stood frozen, staring at him,  
shaking. Tears spilled over in her eyes, her pain hitting Dillon in the gut  
like a wrecking ball.  
"Come on," Maxie urged, rushing a weeping Georgie away. Dillon's body  
attacked him at the sight of Georgie's misery. About to be violently ill,  
he bolted up from the sofa, pushing past Ned and Alan, racing toward the  
washroom.  
"I don't see why I have to wait for blood tests," Dillon complained  
impatiently, lying on an exam table. He shivered under a blanket, sweat  
pouring down his face. "There's nothing wrong with me."  
"Dillon," Ned said pointedly, "you have a fever, you're shaking, you just  
told Alan you've been throwing up all night and your eyes are completely  
red."  
Dillon pulled the blanket tighter. "I told you," he insisted. "It's karma."  
Ned walked closer, putting a comforting hand on Dillon's shoulder. "I know  
you feel horrible about what happened," he said softly. "I know you do. But  
this cannot all be psychosomatic."  
Dillon took a deep breath. "Ned, Georgie and I wanted to be together. So  
badly. But we decided to wait until it was right, until it was perfect, you  
know?" Ned nodded. Dillon swallowed. "I promised, okay? I promised I would  
never hurt Georgie, and I had sex with Sage. Okay? I'm getting everything I  
deserve. No, actually, I'm barely getting what I deserve." Dillon paused,  
staying still, fighting back another wave of nausea. Ned waited. After a  
moment, Dillon sighed. "Okay," he whispered.  
"You said Georgie broke up with you," Ned said quietly. "It must have been  
complicated."  
Dillon shook his head miserably. "Actually, it really isn't," he groaned.  
"It's actually quite simple." He looked up at Ned, the effort of moving his  
head making him wince. "I took her for granted," Dillon finished sadly.  
Ned took in Dillon's pain, watching him silently, not knowing what to say.  
The door opened.  
"We got the results of your blood test, Dillon," Alan informed him, coming  
back into the room.  
"I told you," Dillon insisted weakly, "you didn't have to do a blood test.  
This is punishment. I hurt Georgie. I deserve pain."  
Alan and Ned exchanged glances.  
"Dillon," Alan said quietly. "We ran a tox screen. The lab reports show a  
high volume of rohyphnol in your blood."  
Dillon's eyes flew open. "What?" he demanded.  
"Wait a minute, Alan," Ned asked. "That's-"  
Alan nodded. He spoke gravely. "Commonly known as the date rape drug." 


	2. Song For You Far Away Ch 2

Ch 2  
"Oh god," Dillon moaned. He held his pounding head. Ned and Alan watched  
him.  
"Dillon," Alan asked, "did you...?"  
"Alan," Dillon groaned, "I didn't give myself rohyphnol. People usually  
don't try to date rape themselves."  
Ned hesitated. "Dillon," he asked quietly, "did you drink anything with  
Sage?"  
Dillon groaned in realization. "She came into my room. She gave me a  
screwdriver." He closed his eyes. "Crap."  
"You used protection, right?"  
"Ned!" Dillon hissed, jerking his head toward Alan. He held his queasy  
stomach.  
"Dillon, as your doctor, I do need to know these things," Alan said calmly.  
Dillon nodded miserably. Alan looked at his chart.  
"Now, you did have sexual intercourse last night?" he asked, his tone  
professional.  
Dillon fought against the bile rising in his throat. "Yes," he replied.  
"And are you certain that you used protection?"  
Dillon nodded. "Yes, I'm sure of it."  
Alan nodded and consulted his chart again. "Have you ever engaged in  
unprotected sex?"  
Dillon shook his head. "No," he said. "Last night was-" he paused, fighting  
nausea.  
"Just take deep breaths," Alan said calmly. "Take your time."  
The sick feeling subsided. Dillon sighed in relief.  
"Last night was my first time," he whispered.  
Alan made a note. "What about your partner," he asked, "do you know about  
her history?"  
Dillon shook his head. "No."  
Alan nodded. "OK. Dillon, I want to keep you overnight for observation. The  
effects of the rohyphnol should take about 24 hours to wear off." His tone  
softened. "And Dillon, legally, I can't run an HIV screen without your  
consent, but based on the fact that you were compromised last night, I am  
going to recommend that you get tested in three months, just in case there  
was a...mistake made with the condom." He watched Dillon for a reaction.  
The teenager only looked defeated. "Fine," he groaned.  
Alan nodded. "All right," he replied. "You rest. I'm going to have a nurse  
come in here and start you on an IV to alleviate the dehydration. I'll be  
back to check on you." He locked eyes with Ned for a moment.  
"Hey," Ned said calmly, "I'll be right back." He followed Alan out the door  
as Dillon leaned his head back in misery.  
Alan spoke quietly to Ned. "Dillon had sex with Lorenzo Alcazar's niece?"  
he asked. "That's why Georgie's been crying all day?"  
Ned nodded. "She found them. Apparently she broke up with him and then went  
back to try to talk to him." He shook his head. "I'm not sure what  
happened."  
Alan shook his head. "I'm going to get a pysch consult for Dillon," he told  
Ned quietly. "And I need to report this to the PCPD."  
Ned nodded. "Is that really necessary?" He asked. "Dillon seems to be doing  
all right, mentally."  
Alan shook his head. "I'm obligated to report all cases of assault," he  
informed Ned. "And Dillon's got a tough road ahead of him. Physically he  
should be fine, the rohyphnol should wear off fairly quickly, but he's  
going to have to deal with the psychological effects of having been raped."  
Ned nodded gravely.  
Just around the corner, out of sight, but well within earshot, Maxie Jones  
doubled over in shock.  
"Raped?"  
Dillon was lying in his hospital bed, when the door opened slightly.  
"Dillon?" a voice whispered.  
He opened his eyes, widening them in surprise.  
"Maxie."  
She walked toward him, holding a can. "Um, I brought you some ginger ale."  
She set it down on the table. "For your stomach."  
Dillon hesitated. "Am I dying?"  
Maxie shook her head. "No."  
"So," Dillon peered weakly at her, "why are you being nice to me? You  
should hate me right now."  
"I know what happened," Maxie whispered.  
Dillon sighed miserably. "I know you do," he replied, remembering Georgie's  
tears and Maxie's hateful look from earlier. "Maxie, I am a complete idiot.  
I never meant to hurt Georgie. I hate myself so much for-"  
"No," Maxie interrupted. "I mean I know what...made you sick." She dropped  
her eyes. "I mean, I know about the - the - rape." She whispered the last  
word.  
Dillon sighed, nodding. 'Oh," he said. "So that's why you're not trying to  
kill me." He winced at a stab of pain in his head. "But Maxie," he went on,  
"even without the drugs, even if I hadn't slept with Sage, I still hurt  
Georgie badly enough to make her break up with me." He squeezed his eyes  
closed, fighting the sick feelings that overpowered his body every time he  
saw Georgie's devestated eyes in his head.  
"Dillon," Maxie said quietly. "There's something you need to know."  
He breathed deeply for a few moments before responding. "What?" he asked.  
Maxie sighed. "Georgie, um..." she hesitated. Dillon grew alarmed.  
"Georgie what?" he asked, "is she hurt?"  
Maxie shook her head. "No," she said. "Um..."  
"Then what is it?" Dillon asked impatiently.  
"Georgie didn't want this," Maxie informed him.  
"Then why..." Dillon was perplexed.  
Maxie sighed. "She was scared for so she went to your mother and asked her  
to make sure you were kept safe."  
"Oh god..." Dillon groaned, the sick feeling returning.  
"And she said okay," Maxie went on. "She would keep you safe-"  
Dillon tried to stay perfectly still, the ill feeling increasing. He had an  
idea of what was coming.  
"-if Georgie broke up with you." 


	3. Song For You Ch 3

Ch 3  
  
Maxie ran down the hospital corridor in search of Georgie. "Oof," she grunted as she banged into someone. Looking up, she came face to face with Sage Alcazar. "Excuse me," Sage snapped, trying to sidestep Maxie, but Maxie blocked her path. "Where do you think you're going?" she demanded. "Hello," Sage whined, "I thought you were just a candy striper. Since when do you get to play hospital police?" "Come here," Maxie grabbed Sage's arm, yanking her over to the waiting area. Sage tried to pull away, but Maxie's hold was tight. "Let me go or I'll scream," Sage threatened, but Maxie was unmoved. "You drugged my sister's boyfriend and raped him," she hissed, her eyes narrow. "Please," scoffed Sage. "Is that what Georgie came up with? Look, no offense, but your sister is so pathetic." She tossed her head. "Fact is, Dillon wanted me. He has since we first met." Sage sneered at Maxie. "He kissed me first. He was all over me." She preened. "He didn't know what he was doing," Maxie retorted. "He was wasted." Sage shook her head. "God, you're just as paranoid and insecure as your sister, aren't you?" She smirked. "It's almost cute - sisters with feelings for the same boy. And neither of you get him because he wants the girl who makes him drool, not the either of the ones who wipes up drool." She indicated Maxie's candystriping uniform dismissively. "I have no feelings for Dillon," Maxie informed Sage. "He's in love with my sister." "Yeah, well, he didn't seem so in love with your sister when he was making love with me last night. You know what the last thing he said to me was?" Sage smirked. "God, Sage, you were amazing." "That's crap," Maxie shot back, "I'm sure the last thing he said to you was more like the last thing he said to me, which was 'oh god, I'm gonna be sick." "When did he say that?" Sage bit. "When he saw that pathetic makeover you gave your sister?" "No," Maxie leaned in so she was nose to nose with Sage. "About five minutes ago. In his hospital room." The words actually seemed to have impact. "Hospital room?" Sage asked. Her eyes were wide. Maxie smirked. "Don't play innocent with me," she told Sage. "What's Dillon in the hospital for?" Maxie lowered her voice. "His brother brought him in. Nausea, high fever, cold sweat, tremors. Doctors found rohyphnol in his blood. You know, rohyphnol, rufies, the date rape drug? The thing you gave him?" She glared at Sage. "What was your plan? Huh? To get Dillon into bed, to rape him and then throw it in my sister's face?" Her grip on Sage's arm tightened. "I didn't give Dillon any drugs," Sage insisted. Maxie rolled her eyes. "I know you're lying, Sage, because Dillon told me that you gave him a drink and he hadn't drank anything else that day that wasn't in a can." Maxie advanced on Sage. "Who gave you the drugs, Sage, huh?" "Get away from me or I'll tell my uncle what you did and he'll have you thrown in jail for harrassing me." Maxie sneered. "Idiot," she said, "my father is the police commissioner." She backed Sage into a corner. "Who gave you the drugs?" she demanded. "Zach Rhodes? Rick Teller? Pete Osterhaus? Just some random guy on Cortland Street? Huh? Tell me who." Maxie's voice was low, but she was menacing. "Help-" Sage started to call out, but Maxie clapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't even try it," she threatened. "I've known everyone at this hospital since I was a baby. There's not a person here who will believe you over me." She narrowed her eyes. "Tell me." "You're pathetic," Sage sneered. "You can't deal with the fact that your ugly, lame sister didn't get the guy. I did. It's so...Little House on the Prairie of you." Maxie ignored the comments. "Who gave you the drugs, Sage?" "I told you," Sage scoffed, "I didn't give him anything." She tossed her head. In flash, Maxie's fingers were at Sage's throat, pressing harder by the second. "Who?" she demanded to the other girl, whose face was turning rapidly red. Sage's eyes registered genuine fright as she realized the extent of Maxie's anger. "Who?" Maxie demanded again, continuing to press at Sage's throat. Sage struggled to breathe. "Tracy Quartermaine." 


	4. Song For You Ch 4

Ch 4  
  
"Maxie," Georgie complained as her older sister dragged her into the Port Charles Police Department, "what's going on?" Before Maxie could answer, Lucky came over to them. "Hey Maxie," he said, "Hey Georgie, what's going on?" "Ummm...we need to see our dad," Maxie told him. Lucky nodded and walked away. "Hey Commissioner," he said, sticking his head into Mac's office, "Maxie and Georgie are here." "Maxie, what's this about?" Georgie asked as Mac came over. "That's what I'd like to know," he said, his face concerned as he looked at his daughters. "Why aren't you two at the hospital? Are you okay? What's this about?" Maxie looked from Mac to Georgie, back to Mac, and back to Georgie. "Dillon," she informed them. Georgie scowled. Mac raised his eyebrows. "Dillon?" he repeated. "Maxie, why are you here talking about Dillon?" He peered at Georgie. "And what's that look that Georgie has?" Maxie ignored Mac for a minute, grabbing Georgie by the shoulders. "Georgie," she said, "Dillon didn't cheat on you." At the sound of this, Mac's eyes flashed with anger. Georgie looked miserable. "Yes, he did, Maxie," she insisted. Her jaw trembled and she looked like she would be sick. "I walked in on them." "What the hell is going on?" Mac demanded. His overprotective dad instincts were kicking in. Maxie held Georgie's hand as she turned to Mac. "Georgie saw Sage and Dillon having sex last night," she began. "What?" shouted Mac. He didn't like Dillon and didn't want his daughter in the guy's bed, but Dillon sure as hell better not cheat on Georgie. "Wait a sec," Maxie held up a hand. She gestured her family closer. "Dillon was brought into the hospital today-" "-Yeah, I know, Maxie," Georgie said miserably. "Let me finish!" Maxie snapped. At Georgie's hurt look, she rubbed her sister's hand. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she soothed. "Look, I overheard Ned talking with Dr. Quartermaine, okay? The reason Dillon was so sick is because he was reacting to rohyphol." "The date rape drug," Mac stated. Georgie's eyes flew open. "Oh my god, what?" she cried. "Dillon was raped?" "Shhh..." Maxie said quietly. "I went to see Dillon. He told me that the only thing that he'd had to drink that day that hadn't been in a can had been a screwdriver Sage gave him." Georgie fumed. "I knew it," she grumbled. "I knew she was bigger trouble than Dillon could handle." "Maxie, wait," Mac said sternly. "Is there more?" Maxie nodded. "I saw Sage in the hospital," she said, "I confronted her and she denied it at first, but then I pushed and she said that Tracy Quartermaine gave her the drugs to give to Dillon." Georgie leaned against Maxie, feeling exhausted. The Quartermaines were filled with liars, schemers and manipulators, and Tracy was the worst of all. There was no telling what she and Sage had up their sleeves. Mac sighed. He felt a headache coming on. "Officer Spencer," he called. Lucky came over. "Yeah Commissioner?"  
  
"Hey," Ned said quietly, sticking his head into the room. "How are you feeling?" Dillon smirked with irony. "Mentally or physically?" Ned nodded, smiling sympathetically. "Let's start with physically." He pulled a chair over to the side of the bed, sitting down. "Well," Dillon began, "I finally got rid of that feeling like I'm about to hurl every five minutes." He paused, shaking his head. "Except when I think about what I did to Georgie," he corrected himself quietly. "So I pretty much still feel like I'm about to hurl every give minutes. But I'm pretty sure it's not from the drugs." He closed his eyes. How the hell had he gotten there? Ned watched his younger brother, wondering the same thing. How had Dillon come into a position where this could happen to him? What had gone wrong? How, Ned wondered, could he have failed his younger brother? "Dillon," he said softly. Dillon opened his eyes. "Alan wants you to talk to someone from psych," Ned informed him. "A..um.." "A rape counselor," said Dillon dully. Ned nodded. "Yes." "Look, Ned, man," Dillon protested, pushing himself to a sitting position, "I don't need to talk to any counselor. It's not like when some guy grabs a girl in an alley and holds her at knifepoint. It's not the same with guys." Ned nodded. "Maybe not exactly the same," he conceded, "but it still happens. Men are still vitimized. And in this case, that's you." He sighed. "Look, no one is forcing you, okay? But you're going to have to deal with this trauma, and maybe it would help to talk to someone." Dillon shook his head. "The only trauma I have," he said, "is about betraying Georgie." He pressed his fingers to his temples. "Damn it!" he cried. He looked at his brother. "Ned, Georgie and I promised ourselves to each other. We swore. We swore we would have our first time together, and I just - I completely blew that." His eyes burned. "She's never going to forgive me." "Dillon," Ned said firmly. "You were drugged." Dillon shook his head violently. "Doesn't matter," he insisted, "I should have - I should have stopped it." He was fierce. "My love for Georgie should have been stronger than the drugs. I should never have had the drink or, or -" "Dillon," Ned cut him off. "I know how awful you feel about this whole thing but-" Suddenly, Ned's cell phone rang. "One sec," he said, picking up the phone. "Ned Ashton." He nodded. "Yes. Yes it is." Ned's eyes popped wide. "What? Well are they sure?" He nodded again. "Okay, thank you." He hung up the phone, breathing heavily. "What?" Dillon asked, starting to panic. "What is it?" He looked wide-eyed at Ned. Ned sighed, pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose. He looked at Dillon. "There's been an arrest made in your case." "Who, Sage?" Dillon asked, though it seemed obvious to him. "No." Georgie stood in the doorway. "Your mother." 


	5. Song For You Ch 5

Ch 5  
Dillon sat up quickly.  
"Georgie," he said softly, his breath catching in her throat.  
Ned looked at Dillon, whose face was bright with desperate hope and panic.  
Then he looked at Georgie. Her eyes conveyed little emotion, her face  
cloudy.  
"What happened?" Ned asked softly. He gestured to her. "Come on in."  
Closing the door, Georgie stepped into the room, crossing her arms over her  
chest.  
"Sage told Maxie that Tracy gave her the drugs," she told the men stiffly.  
"Maxie went to Mac and Sage was brought in. She tried to deny it but she  
failed the lie detector. So now Tracy's in jail." A smirk played at  
Georgie's lips. She wasn't a vindictive person, but the idea of the usually  
immaculate Tracy Quartermaine sitting in a six by nine cell dressed in  
prison blues warmed her heart a little.  
Dillon watched her fight a smile, thinking that if he were Georgie, he  
would have been dancing in the streets.  
"Was that part of the plan?" He asked quietly.  
Ned raised an eyebrow. "The plan?" he repeated.  
Dillon nodded, pressing his lips together. "The deal that Mo-" he paused,  
choking on the word. He smiled bitterly. "-that Tracy made with Georgie."  
Georgie's eyes widened. "How do you know about that?" she asked, almost  
accusatorily.  
Dillon sighed. "Maxie came by. She overheard Ned and Alan talking. She told  
me everything." He stared longingly at Georgie. She fought tears.  
Sighing, Ned stood up. "I'm going to give you two some time," he said  
softly. He turned to Dillon. "In the meantime, I'm going to call Alexis. I  
have a feeling you may need some legal advice." Dillon nodded.  
"I want emancipation," he told his brother. "I'm not living in that house  
anymore."  
Ned nodded, understandingly. "I know," he said, "in the meantime, you'll  
move into the gatehouse with me. I'll have the staff move your things."  
Dillon reached out his hand to shake Ned's. "Thank you," he replied simply.  
Ned headed toward the door, stopping next to Georgie. He put a hand on the  
girl's shoulder. "I can't tell you how sorry I am for what our mother did,"  
he said softly.  
Georgie nodded. "Thanks," she whispered.  
Nodding back, Ned left, leaving Georgie and Dillon alone.  
Georgie offered Dillon a hint of a smile. "How are you feeling?" she asked  
quietly.  
Dillon looked at her sadly. "Like hell," replied. "You?"  
Georgie nodded. "Worse."  
The sick feeling came back. "I hate myself," he said quietly. "You are the  
one person in the world who I love, and I hurt you more than I ever thought  
I could hurt someone." He took a few deep breaths, willing the queasiness  
to subside.  
Georgie stared at him, lying in the hospital bed. "This isn't fair," she  
said softly, her voice starting to tremble.  
"What isn't fair?" He asked, almost whispering, though he knew nothing was  
fair.  
Georgie's voice shook as she fought tears. "I know I'm supposed to tell you  
that it isn't your fault that you were-" she stopped, breathing heavily.  
"But I can't. What I walked in on didn't look like rape, Dillon." She  
glared at him. "What were you thinking?"  
Dillon shuddered. "I don't...I don't remember much," he confessed. "Except  
your face." He closed his eyes against the memory.  
Georgie gulped, fighting tears. She closed her eyes, squeezing them tight.  
"Why did you make that deal with my mother?" Dillon lamented. "She's a  
snake, Georgie, she was never going to come through."  
Georgie's eyes snapped open. "You're right," she snapped. "Tracy is an  
evil, lying bitch and I hope she rots, but you should never have put me in  
the position where I felt desperate enough to make a deal with her." She  
shook her head at Dillon. "Why couldn't you have walked away from Alcazar  
when I asked you to, when your brother asked you to, when Alcazar asked you  
to?" She glared at him. "You told me that you realized what a manipulative,  
lying brat Sage was and you still didn't stay away. What should I have  
done, Dillon? Taken off my clothes and climbed into your lap in the middle  
of chem lab? Would that have gotten your attention?" Angry tears pricked at  
her eyes. "You were supposed to be different," she hissed. "You were  
supposed to to want me, not drool after the MTV wannabe like every other  
stupid, hormone-driven teenage boy."  
The defensiveness that might have risen in Dillon lay crumpled in the pit  
of his stomach.  
"I do want you," he whispered, nearly crying. "I'm so so sorry. I can't  
even say how sorry I am." Tears fell from his eyes. "Georgie, I'm going to  
regret this all my life. I'm so sorry."  
Crying herself, Georgie stared at him. She shook her head. "It's not  
enough," she choked. "Not now." Sobs racked her body. Dillon's shoulders  
shook with his own sobs. He wanted desperately to reach out for her, to  
hold her and comfort her, to kiss away her tears and erase all the hurt and  
pain, but he knew there was no easy fix.  
"I've gotta go," Georgie choked, unable to stay in the room with him any  
longer. Still crying, she turned to leave, walking toward the door. Panic  
rose through Dillon's body, fearing she'd never come back.  
"Georgie," he called out. "I love you."  
She sobbed harder as she turned around to face him.  
"I know you do."  
The door closed behind her. 


	6. Song For You Ch 6

Ch 6  
  
"Georgie, is that you?" Georgie slumped against the doorframe, groaning inwardly at the sound of Mac's voice. She had no energy to deal with the lectures about Dillon and what she knew would be an endless series of "I told you so." "Yeah Mac," she called dejectedly. She walked over to the couch, flopping down. The past 24 hours had easily been the most hellish of her life. Georgie pressed her fingers to her temples, thinking she would pay to revisit prom night after the disaster her life had suddenly become. "Georgie?" Mac walked into the living room. She raised her head, staring at him with cold, dull eyes. "I don't want to hear it, Mac," she warned. "Whatever it is you have to say, I already know it." Mac stared at his broken daughter. He knew that she'd been to hell and back in the past day. His mind swam with everything that he could have done to keep this from happening and he knew there was nothing. And now? Well, there were plenty of people he would have liked to kill - Tracy, Sage, Dillon...that might make him feel better, but, he realized, it would do nothing to help his daughter. "Do you want blueberry pancakes?" He offered, knowing Georgie's comfort food. He knew there was nothing he could say at the moment to make her feel better. She looked up at him, nodding tearfully. "Yeah," she whispered. As Georgie stood up, Mac kneeled down, his back to her. "Hop on," he instructed. Georgie smiled slightly, shaking her head. "Daddy," she protested,"I'll break your back." Mac knew she was probably right, but it didn't matter. If nothing else, for that moment, he needed her to be a little girl again, before this kind of pain could reach her. He nodded. "Sure," he agreed. "But that's what teenage daughters are supposed to do." Georgie laughed slightly. She knew he was trying to help her keep her mind off Dillon. It wouldn't work, but for a while, she would let him try. "Okay," she agreed, climbing gingerly on his back. A lump formed in Mac's throat as he felt Georgie's arms wrap around his neck. He swallowed it, sighing inwardly as he carried his daughter into the kitchen.  
  
Tracy fingered the collar of her denim prison issue shirt with disgust as she waited in the visitation room. The door opened and a blonde woman was led in. Not a word was spoken until the door closed, leaving the two women alone in the stark space. "You're sure no one recognized you?" Tracy demanded. Sage smirked, flipping the blonde locks. "Of course not," she tossed off. "No one would recognize me with this wig on." "You better hope not," Tracy snapped. She peered at the girl. "You screwed up your mission. How do you expect this to work if you go landing Dillon in the hospital? And what in God's name were you thinking telling Maxie Jones that I gave you the pills to drug my son with?" "She was trying to kill me!" Sage whined. "Oh, don't be overdramatic," Tracy yawned exaggeratedly. Sage stuck out her lower lip. "Besides, you never told me that having Georgie barge in on Dillon and I was part of the plan!" Tracy shook her head, grinning. "Sweetheart, hasn't anyone ever told you that you always need to have insurance? Thank god I did - you were only supposed to give Dillon half that drink. Imagine if he didn't remember sleeping with you and just went back to that little dishrag? It would defeat everything we've worked for." Sage scowled. "But when we met in Geneva, you said you would help me," she protested. "Oh no," Tracy corrected, shoving her still-perfectly manicured finger in Sage's face. "I said we could help each other. You're the one who wanted revenge on your uncle for not protecting your precious daddy." "Well, it's not working," Sage complained, scratching her head. "Dillon is still in love with Georgie." Tracy scoffed. "I don't give a damn," she stated harshly. "This isn't about love. It never was." A glint came over her eye. "I don't understand why we can't just steal Uncle Lorenzo's money," Sage whined. "Why do I have to be stuck in this backwater hell?" Tracy narrowed her eyes. "Patience, my dear girl," she told Sage. "I have to do this from the inside. Dillon is the perfect way for me to get close to your uncle. And since you obviously weren't succeeding at getting his so- called girlfriend out of the way, I had to take matters into my own hands." She sneered. "You ought to be grateful that I have such ingenuity." "Yeah, but it's not working!" Sage leaned over the table. "Listen to me," Tracy snapped, leaning toward Sage. "You screwed up, but you at least managed to accomplish a small part of your task - you got Dillon to sleep with you. That's a step. As soon as I'm acquitted, we'll put the rest of the plan into action." Sage sulked. "But Dillon won't go for it," she objected. "He won't leave Georgie." Trac sneered. "Somehow I don't think Georgie will want much to do with Dillon after catching him in bed with you," she pointed out. "Besides, even if the little schoolgirl did decide to forgive Dillon, it doesn't matter. Once your uncle thinks that you're carrying Dillon's child, he'll make my son marry you." 


	7. Song For You Ch 7

Ch 7  
One month later...  
"You okay?" Ned asked quietly, as Dillon tugged at his tie, waiting for the  
trial to begin.  
"Yeah," Dillon mumbled, distracted, looking down the corridor. "Excuse me a  
sec."  
He walked down the hall, approaching her. "Hey," he said quietly, his hand  
creeping up to the back of his head.  
Georgie turned around. "Hey," she whispered back. They stood in awkward  
silence for a moment.  
"So, um, how have you been?" Dillon tried.  
"Okay," Georgie hedged. "How about you?"  
"Okay," he repeated. He traced a pattern on the floor with the toe of his  
dress shoe. Georgie fingered her scarf.  
"I've been spending a lot of time at the hospital," she offered, trying  
desperately to sound off-hand, "you know, keeping busy and all..."  
For a moment, Dillon managed to catch her eye. "You've been avoiding me,"  
he informed her quietly.  
"No!" Georgie started to say. "Not at all!" But she realized that she was  
too tired to go on playing games. She looked down, nodding. "Yeah," she  
conceded. "I have."  
Before Dillon could respond, Ned was walking toward them. "We're starting,"  
he told them quietly. "Hi Georgie."  
"Hi Ned," she replied.  
The three of them walked toward the door of the courtroom. Dillon put his  
hand out, pulling it back just before it touched her shoulder.  
"Will you sit with me?" he asked softly. Georgie looked down.  
"I...I don't think I can," she whispered, her voice pained.  
Dillon nodded. "Okay." He stepped aside. "After you."  
"Thanks," Georgie whispered. "Good luck."  
"Thanks," Dillon mouthed.  
Georgie walked into the courtroom, sliding into a seat in the back row.  
Dillon sighed.  
"Mr. Quartermaine," the attorney asked him during the cross, "did you  
consent to sexual intercourse at time?"  
"Well, yeah," Dillon began, "but-"  
"You see," the attorney interrupted, cutting him off, "the plaintiff admits  
that he was not lured into bed under duress."  
"Objection!" Alexis cried, jumping to her feet. "My client was under  
emotional distress and the influence of debilitating drugs. Clearly he was  
under duress."  
"Objection sustained," the judge conceded. He looked at the defense  
attorney. "Guard your conduct, counselor," he said quietly.  
Dillon tried not to smirk as the defense attorney averted his eyes.  
"Withdraw the question, Your Honor," he said. "No further."  
"Mr. Quartermaine, you may step down."  
Dillon nodded as he exited the witness stand. As he walked back to his  
seat, his gaze wandered for a moment to the other side of the room. Tracy  
sat up straight, impeccably dressed as always, a contemptuous sneer just  
below the surface of her steely expression. Dillon looked away before his  
eyes could meet Tracy's. He slid into his chair, feeling Ned's eyes on him.  
"She really doesn't give a damn, does she?" Dillon muttered.  
Hearing his brother's words hit Ned hard. A lump formed in his throat. "I'm  
sorry," was all he could say.  
"Ms. Davis, call your next witness," the judge ordered. Alexis rose to her  
feet.  
"The prosecution calls Lorenzo Alcazar," she stated clearly.  
"Mr. Alcazar," Alexis began, once he'd been sworn in. "Were you aware of  
who Dillon Quartermaine was when you first encountered him?"  
Alcazar nodded. "Yes," he replied. "I knew he was Tracy Quartermaine's  
youngest son."  
"And how were you aware of this fact?" Alexis asked, pushing her glasses up  
on her nose.  
Alcazar took a breath. "I had once believed Dillon Quartermaine to be my  
son." 


	8. Song For You Ch 8

Ch 8  
"Order!" The judge called, banging his gavel. Order in this courtroom!"  
Amid the gasps, Dillon felt the blood draining from his head. He leaned  
over, whispering weakly to Alexis. She nodded.  
"Your Honor, I'd like to request a brief recess for my client."  
The judge looked at the pale boy and nodded. "Fifteen minutes," he granted.  
"Thank you, Your Honor," Alexis replied as Dillon slipped out of his seat,  
walking quickly toward the exit. As Ned twisted around to make sure his  
brother was okay, he noticed another figure follow Dillon out of the  
courtroom.  
Dillon closed his eyes, gulping in air as the snow fell down on him. He  
couldn't think or he would fall over. Dillon felt something touch his arm.  
Opening his eyes, he looked down at Georgie.  
"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.  
He shook his head. "I have no idea," he said. He sighed, closing his eyes  
against the pounding in his head.  
They stood in silence. Dillon didn't say anything. Georgie didn't say  
anything. Dillon felt a brush on his hand. Slowly, he let his fingers  
intertwine with Georgie's, gripping tight. Shudderingly, Dillon exhaled.  
"Dillon?"  
Dillon and Georgie turned their heads at the voice, still holding hands.  
"I'm sorry," Ned said quietly when he saw them together. "We're  
reconvening."  
Dillon nodded. "Okay." He looked at Georgie, reluctant to let her hand go.  
Slowly, he loosened his fingers. Almost imperceptibly, she shook her head,  
keeping her grip. Dillon smiled with tired gratitude, walking back inside  
behind his brother.  
Ned wished he'd had a camera when he walked back into the courtroom.  
Tracy's sour expression grew even more disgusted when she saw Dillon  
gripping Georgie's hand tightly. When they reached the gate that led to the  
witness table, Ned placed a hand on Georgie's back, guiding her into the  
first row as Dillon took his seat by Alexis.  
The judge pounded his gavel. "Court is back in session," he proclaimed.  
"Mr. Alcazar, you understand that you are still under oath, yes?"  
Alacazar nodded. "Yes Your Honor."  
The judge turned to Alexis. "Proceed, counsel."  
Alexis rose from her seat.  
"Mr. Alcazar," she began. "You said that you had once believed that Dillon  
Quartermaine was your son, is that correct?"  
Alcazar nodded. "Yes."  
"Could you please elaborate on that?"  
"I met Tracy Quartermaine in Seville, approximately eighteen years ago,"  
Alcazar began. "We...became involved, briefly."  
"What caused the end of the affair?" Alexis asked.  
"I met a woman who was...more suitable for me," Alcazar answered.  
"And Ms. Quartermaine took the breakup badly."  
"Objection!" The defense attorney called. "Leading the witness."  
"Sustained," the judge replied.  
"I rephrase," Alexis said succinctly. "Mr. Alcazar, what was Ms.  
Quartermaine's reaction to the breaking of your relationship?"  
"She was...very angry," Alcazar said.  
"Mr. Alcazar," Alexis asked. "Was Tracy Quartermaine pregnant at the time  
of your parting?'  
Alcazar shook his head. "Not to my knowledge, no," he replied. "I was  
contacted by Ms. Quartermaine four years later. She informed me that I had  
fathered her three-year-old son."  
Alexis nodded. "And your reaction?"  
"I found out through some business associates what hospital Tracy had given  
birth in. I wanted evidence of paternity-"  
"-So you ordered a DNA test?"  
"No," Alcazar said. "It wasn't necessary. Dillon has type AB blood. I have  
type O. It's scientifically impossible for him to be my child."  
"Where's your uncle?" Dillon asked, standing in the doorway, his arms  
folded over his chest.  
Sage raised an eyebrow. "He's not here. Did you want to come in?"  
Dillon nodded, stepping inside. "Gotta admit, this place is a lot nicer  
than the PCPD. How much was your bail again?"  
"How about a drink?" Sage asked, ignoring him.  
Dillon shook his head vehemently. "Like hell," he replied, remembering,  
barely, the last time he'd accepted a drink from her.  
Sage nodded. "Okay." She moved toward Dillon. "We don't have to have a  
drink."  
Dillon side stepped her. "This isn't a social call."  
"Fine," Sage replied, tossing her dark hair over her shoulder. "What is  
it?"  
Dillon looked around, his eyes coming to rest disdainfully on Sage. "Let me  
see if I understand everything clearly," he said. "You met my mother in  
Europe, you two conspired for you to seduce me, get me into bed, for you to  
fake a pregnancy, thus luring me into marriage before I was out of high  
school, and then the two of you would rob your uncle and take off, leaving  
him with nothing and me wondering if I had a child somewhere out there?" He  
shook his head in disgust. "I'm barely surprised that my mother would come  
up with that, but you? Sage, you are not a nice person, but you're sixteen.  
Have you even lived long enough to be that bitter and twisted yet?"  
Sage smirked. "I rotted in boarding school while my father was killed in  
this backwater town, and my uncle was god knows where. He could have  
stopped it and he didn't."  
Dillon shook his head. "If you weren't so pathetic, I'd pity you." He  
turned to the door, reaching for the handle. "Okay, fine, you blame your  
uncle for your father's death. You wanted revenge. I was a pawn, I accept  
that. But what did Georgie ever do to you?"  
Sage smirked. "Georgie. Poor, innocent, perfect Georgie, who you're so in  
love with..."  
Dillon didn't even flinch. "Yes. Georgie, who I'm in love with. What did  
she ever do to you?" He repeated.  
A smile crept over Sage's face - cruel, bitter, ironic. "She was in my  
way."  
Dillon just shook his head as he opened the door, stepping out into the  
hall. "She's everything you'll never be," he said quietly. "And everything  
I'll ever want."  
He let the door slam behind him. 


	9. Song For You Ch 9

Ch 9  
Maxie stood in front of the refrigerator, hoping that by staring hard  
enough, she could make a strawberry cheesecake magically appear. The  
doorbell rang.  
"I'll get it," she called, shutting the door. Walking into the foyer, she  
opened the door. "Dillon, hey," she said, barely able to mask her surprise.  
"Ummm, how are you?"  
Dillon shifted his feet. "Um, I'm all right," he said hesitantly. "How- how  
are you?" He scratched the back of his neck, having no idea how to behave.  
"Um, is Georgie home?"  
"Uh, yeah," Maxie stepped aside. "Come on in. Georgie," she called as  
Dillon stepped into the front hallway. "Dillon's here to see you!" She  
turned back to Dillon. "What do you want?" she asked bluntly.  
Dillon swallowed. Two months ago he would have taken offense to Maxie's  
question, but now...did he have the right to feel put out? After  
everything? He sighed.  
"I want to see if Georgie will go out with me tonight," he said, feeling  
almost as though he was asking Maxie's permission.  
She raised an eyebrow, almost imperceptibly. "You want to go on a date with  
her?" Maxie asked, in a tone that Dillon couldn't quite read.  
"Maxie," Georgie admonished quietly from the stairs, "don't interrogate  
him." She offered Dillon a small smile. "Hey," she said softly.  
"Hey," he replied. He looked between the two sisters, then at his feet,  
then at Georgie again. "So um, do you think I could take you out tonight?  
Maybe we could just spend some time together, talk?" He shrugged. "It  
doesn't have to be a date."  
Georgie nodded. "Okay," she said. "I'll get my coat." She walked toward the  
front closet.  
"Dillon." Maxie uttered only his name, but her tone spoke volumes. He  
looked up, meeting her gaze. They stared at each other for a moment, him  
accepting her warning, she trusting his sincerity. Maxie nodded.  
"Okay," Dillon whispered.  
Georgie came back in. "I'll see you later," she told her sister.  
Maxie nodded. "Bye," she said. "Bye Dillon."  
He held the door open for Georgie. "Bye Maxie."  
"So," Dillon asked, "was it as good the second time?"  
Georgie smiled. "I still love the kiss," she whispered.  
Dillon smiled back, almost sadly. "And what about me," he thought. "Do you  
still love me? Or did I screw things up too much?" He pushed his hand  
through his hair. "I need you, Georgie," his mind screamed.  
"I still can't believe what you did to get me out of that test," she said  
quietly, interrupting his thoughts. "It's the only time I've ever cut  
school."  
Dillon looked at her, at the golden color of her eyes and the way that the  
corners of her lips turned up just slightly, remembering. It had been  
easier then; why had it seemed so hard? Her cheeks were flushed from the  
cold, but Dillon could only remember the warmth of her skin beneath his  
palm. He could almost feel it. Then he did. Somehow his hand had crept up  
and was cupping her cheek. Slowly, he bent his head, leaning closer and  
closer. Dillon brushed his lips over Georgie's, his mouth opening slightly  
to draw her bottom lip in between his as he started kissing her.  
The kiss lasted merely seconds before Georgie pulled back with a soft sob.  
"I'm sorry," Dillon said quickly, stepping away. "I was out of line. I  
shouldn't have-"  
"It's just too soon," Georgie told him softly, wrapping her arms around her  
body. "I can't get the image of you with...her...out of my mind."  
Dillon hung his head. "I know," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."  
"And...and I know that it isn't your fault," she said, "but-"  
"No," Dillon cut her off. "Don't do that, Georgie."  
She looked at him, confused. "Do what?"  
He looked at her. "Don't give me the party line 'it's not your fault'  
response that you're supposed to give to people who get raped."  
"But," she gaped at him, "you didn't ask to be drugged."  
"No," he agreed, "I didn't. And I wouldn't have slept with her if I hadn't  
been-" he sighed, "at least I really hope I wouldn't have been that stupid,  
but if we both didn't know this was somewhat my fault, you wouldn't have  
started crying when I kissed you." He touched her chin, barely, with the  
tip of his finger, making her look up at him. "Would you?"  
Georgie's lip trembled. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I don't want to be mad  
at you when I know you're the victim, but..."  
"But you are," Dillon said gently. "It's okay."  
Georgie gulped, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "I...I..."  
"-begged me to stop working for Alcazar," Dillon finished. "I should have  
listened to you." He looked at the ground. As his gaze moved back up, he  
looked at her hands, trembling rapidly. He looked back at her eyes. "You're  
shaking," he whispered.  
Georgie shrugged. "I'm cold."  
Dillon nodded, pulling his gloves off his hands and reaching for hers,  
slipping them into the warm cloth. "You need to remember gloves," he told  
her softly. "Come on."  
He reached out his arm and Georgie let him protect her against the cold as  
they hurried to the car.  
"Thank you," they said to the waitress as she placed a tray of two fortune  
cookies on their table.  
"You first," Dillon told Georgie as they both picked up a cookie.  
She cracked hers, pulling out the fortune. A strange expression came over  
her face as she read it.  
"What?" Dillon asked. "What's it say?"  
Georgie gulped. "Time heals all wounds."  
Dillon's heart pounded. "Do you believe that?" he asked, hopefully.  
Georgie shook her head. "I don't know," she confessed. "I want to."  
"Georgie?" he asked. "Do you think...well, what I mean is...can we ever get  
back to...to how we were?"  
"I want us to," she told him honestly. "But it can't be like before. You  
can't just say you're sorry and I say okay. This is different. It's going  
to-"  
"Take time," he finished. "I'll give you as much as you need. It's just,"  
he shook his head. "Nevermind."  
"What?"  
"No," Dillon replied. "It's not something I have the right to say."  
Georgie pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes. "You know, a lot of this  
happened because we weren't completely honest, so tell me."  
Dillon nodded. "Okay," he agreed. He looked at the table. "It's just...I  
hate the idea of you with another guy."  
"I don't want another guy," Georgie told him softly. She stared at her  
hands. "I don't want anybody but you."  
Dillon's heart leaped for a moment. "But you don't want me." He wasn't sure  
if it was a statement or a question.  
"I'm not ready to want you again," she replied. "It still hurts too much."  
She shrugged. "So what do we do?"  
"Maybe," Dillon said, "maybe we just take it slow."  
"Like friends first?" Georgie asked.  
"Well, yeah," Dillon said, scratching his head. "And maybe, I could ask you  
out on a date every now and then?"  
Georgie gave him a half smile. "Maybe." She narrowed her eyes. "Wait, are  
we going to date?"  
"Each other?" Dillon asked.  
Georgie shook her head. "No. Other people."  
Dillon swallowed. "I don't want to," he admitted. "And I don't want-" he  
stopped, knowing it wasn't his place at the moment.  
"I don't want you to either," Georgie rescued him. "And I don't want to see  
anyone else." She looked into his eyes. "Can you wait?"  
He nodded. "Yes," he swore. "I promise."  
Georgie looked down at the table for a moment before looking back up at  
him. "I believe you," she whispered.  
Dillon allowed himself to smile. He knew it would take time before she  
could say those words without hesitating.  
"So...thank you," Georgie said as they walked up to the front steps of her  
house. "For the movie and dinner." She shrugged. "And for..."  
"Thank you, for...that, too," Dillon said. Georgie gave him a slight smile.  
They hovered in front of the door, looking hesitantly at each other.  
Dillon shifted his weight, looking down. "I really want to kiss you," he  
confessed quietly.  
Georgie scratched her nose, looking at the ground. "I really want you to,"  
she admitted. She peeked up at him. "But..."  
He nodded. "I know," he said sadly. They looked awkwardly at one another.  
Slowly, Dillon reached out his hand. "Come here?" he asked. Georgie took a  
step toward him and Dillon gathered her into his arms. He held her head  
against his chest as she listened to his heart pound.  
"I'd do anything to make you stop hurting," he choked.  
Georgie leaned into his body. "I know," she whispered.  
Dillon gulped. "Georgie, do you," he whispered, "do you still-" He knew  
what he wanted to say - 'do you still love me?' but somehow the words  
wouldn't come out.  
But Georgie knew. "Yes," she whispered. "I still-"  
"Me too," Dillon said.  
Then too soon, Georgie was pulling back. "I better go inside," she said.  
"Goodnight."  
Dillon smiled. "Goodnight."  
He waited until she was safely inside before walking down the driveway  
toward his car. As he reached into his pocket for his keys, he felt  
something oddly shaped. Pulling it out, he found the fortune cookie he'd  
forgotten to open at the Chinese restaurant. Leaning against the car,  
Dillon cracked the cookie open, pulling out the strip of pink paper.  
Squinting in the darkness of the winter night, he read the fortune out  
loud.  
"Suppose you can get what you want..." 


	10. Song For You Ch 10 The End

Ch 10  
Two weeks later  
As soon as she stepped into the court building, Georgie's eyes scanned the  
crowded corridor for Dillon. She spotted him standing by the water fountain  
with Ned and Alexis. Pushing through the crowd, she made her way over to  
them.  
"Hi," she said, almost shyly. She'd seen Dillon only a couple of times  
since their evening out. Mac had insisted that she not miss any more school  
for the trial, but she'd begged off in order to be present at the verdict.  
Dillon's nervous eyes turned to her. He smiled slightly, taking a small  
step toward her.  
"Hi," he whispered. He started to reach out to her, then awkwardly pulled  
back, just as Georgie's hand brushed his upper arm. Laughing nervously,  
they wrapped their arms around each other in a hesitant hug.  
"Hi," Dillon repeated, holding Georgie's body against his.  
She propped her chin on his shoulder. "Hi," she echoed in a whisper.  
Georgie started to pull back, but Dillon held on to her. "No," he protested  
softly. Understanding, Georgie nodded her consent, laying her head on his  
shoulder. "Give me strength," Dillon breathed, barely audibly. Georgie  
squeezed him tighter, trying to oblige as they stood intertwined, trying to  
gather strength from one another.  
A commotion pulled them apart. It was time.  
They filed into the courtroom. Georgie placed a comforting hand on Dillon's  
arm, before she stood back to let him move ahead of her up to the witness  
table. Ned guided Georgie into the row behind him.  
Dillon tugged nervously at his tie. Not twenty feet away sat Tracy, the  
shadow of a contemptuous smirk on her face. Ned couldn't help but look that  
way in disgust. Neither could Georgie. But Dillon didn't even give his  
mother a sideways glance. He had no desire to, no curiousity, no intrigue.  
He wasn't wondering what kind of a woman could arrange to have her son  
drugged and raped; he already knew. There was no reason to dwell.  
"All rise," the bailiff called as the judge walked sedately to the bench.  
"Will the defendants please rise?"  
Tracy, Sage and their lawyers stood up. "Tracy Quartermaine," the judge  
began. "The court has found you guilty of conspiracy, child abuse, and  
reckless endangerment. You are sentenced to fifteen years in Green Haven  
Prison."  
A huge grin spread over Alexis's face. She rubbed Dillon's back  
reassuringly. Tracy, unaccustomed to being punished for her actions, looked  
aghast. She tried to look toward Dillon as if to dare him to actually let  
the charade of anger continue, but he kept his eyes straight ahead.  
"Sage Alcazar," the judge went on. "You have been found guilty of the  
charges of conspiracy and date rape, and will be remanded to the Cayuga  
Young Woman's Correctional Facility until the age of 25." He shot them both  
steely stares. "And I am ordering psychiatric treatment for both you. That  
this case even existed in the first place is nothing short of an  
abomination." The judge turned to Dillon. "Mr. Quartermaine," he said.  
Urged by Alexis, Dillon quickly rose to his feet. "Yes, Your Honor?"  
The judge's steely eyes turned kindly as he regarded the teenage boy. "I've  
considered your request for emancipation, Dillon," he began in a kind tone.  
"And I'm denying it." Dillon nodded, defeated. The Quartermaine Asylum it  
was, for the next 15 months, 12 days and-  
"I am granting legal guardianship of the minor, Dillon Quartermaine, to his  
elder half brother, Edward Lawrence Ashton."  
And somehow it was a relief. Dillon nodded, wanting nothing more than to  
get the hell out of there. The judge regarded him for another moment before  
banging his gavel.  
"Case closed."  
Georgie began to slip out of her seat, wanting to give Dillon time with his  
brother. As she stepped into the aisle, she came face to face with Sage,  
about to be lead away by the bailiff.  
She looked at the other girl with something almost like pity - in the weeks  
gone by by, Georgie had come to fully realize how pathetic Sage was.  
"Would it really have been worth it?" Georgie asked. "The money? Look where  
it got you."  
Sage smirked. If she felt any remorse, she didn't show it.  
"Maybe," she replied. "But I did get one thing."  
Georgie raised an eyebrow. "What's that?" she asked.  
"I was Dillon's first," Sage replied, sneeringly. "I gave him something  
that you couldn't."  
Georgie's chest tightened painfully. "You're right," she said quietly, "you  
were Dillon's first." She looked the other girl dead in the eye. "But at  
least I was never his whore."  
Georgie knew the smile that spread over her face as she turned on her heel  
and left the courtroom was completely self-righteous, but she didn't care.  
"When did you petition for guardianship?" Dillon asked. He and Ned were  
sitting at a table at Kelly's. At the insistence of both the men, Georgie  
had joined them. She watched the exchange, sipping a root beer from a  
straw.  
"Pretty soon after the trial began," Ned admitted. "I know you were hoping  
for emancipation, but-"  
"No, it's fine," Dillon nodded. "I'll just put up with the house until I  
turn 18, you know?" He shrugged. "Hell, that which doesn't kill-"  
Ned held up a hand, stopping Dillon. "Actually," he began, "we won't be  
there." Dillon and Georgie both regarded him curiously. "I figured it was  
time for a change, so I spoke to Bobbie," Ned explained. "She's renting us  
the downstairs apartment at the brownstone."  
Georgie gasped. "My old house?"  
Dillon peered at her. "Your old house?"  
"My mom and Maxie and I used to live there before we moved in with Mac,"  
Georgie explained.  
Dillon laughed. "Cool." He turned to Ned. "Seriously, thank you."  
Ned nodded. "I know I'm fairly new to this older brother thing, but you do  
still need supervision sometimes." Georgie couldn't help but roll her eyes  
in agreement.  
"Fine fine," Dillon conceded.  
"Besides," Ned reasoned. "It'll save you on rent for now. If, once you  
graduate high school, you want to get a place of your own in town, I'll  
help you find something."  
Dillon smiled. "Fair enough." He held out his hand.  
Ned shook Dillon's hand. As they pulled away, Ned's eyes went to his  
watch. "Damn it," he said. "I've got to run. I'll see you both."  
"Bye Ned," Georgie said.  
"Later man," Dillon added.  
As the door closed behind Ned, Dillon leaned tiredly back in his chair,  
closing his eyes. He opened one, regarding Georgie.  
"Long day," she ventured.  
Dillon nodded. "Mmmmhmmm."  
"Dillon?" Georgie began hesitantly. "Did you, did you see your mother at  
all?"  
He shook his head. "No."  
"But don't you-"  
Dillon shook his head again. "No," he said quietly, but firmly. "I don't  
need anything explained. I don't lie awake wondering how my mother could do  
this to me, and I don't feel like I lost something huge." He leaned  
forward, looking Georgie in the eye. "All that Tracy proved is that she was  
never really my mother at all. I don't feel like there's anything missing  
or something that needs closure. Maybe that's weird, but, it's how it is."  
He leaned back once more, his piece said.  
Georgie played with her straw. "You want to talk about something else?" she  
suggested, feeling awkward.  
Dillon nodded. "Yeah." They waited in silence for a topic to come to them,  
something less mundane than school or weather, but not so personal as-  
"I miss you," Dillon said softly, fixing his eyes on her. So much for  
casual conversation.  
Georgie nodded. "I miss you too," she whispered. They were less than three  
feet away from each other, but the distance was palpable.  
Dillon leaned his elbows on the table, rubbing his hands over his face.  
"Can we ever go back, Georgie?" he asked, feeling exhausted.  
She shrugged sadly. "I don't know," she admitted. "Maybe..." she sighed.  
"Maybe you can never really go back, you know?"  
Dillon sighed, defeated. "So you couldn't...couldn't love me again, like  
you did before?" He closed his eyes. He just wanted to crawl into bed and  
never wake up, but the feel of Georgie's hand over his made him open his  
eyes again.  
"I never stopped loving you," she informed him. "Not even when-" they both  
winced, fighting the sick feeling. "It's just...so much has happened, you  
know?" she finished lamely.  
Dillon nodded. "I know," he agreed.  
"So," Georgie asked. "What do we do?"  
Dillon sighed. "I guess we just, do what we talked about, you know? Take it  
slow." He pushed his hand through his hair. "Look, Georgie, I'm not a  
complete idiot. I know that I have a lot to make up for, and I know that we  
can't go back, but maybe...maybe we can try to start over? New beginning?"  
He held out his hand.  
Slowly, Georgie reached out, meeting him. They shook hands slowly. "New  
beginning," she repeated. "We can try."  
Dillon allowed himself to smile. "Good," he replied. "Do you think," he  
asked as he released her hand slowly, "maybe I could take you out tomorrow  
night?"  
Georgie nodded, her lips turning up in a half smile. "Yeah, yeah I'd like  
that," she agreed.  
They looked at each other, still unsure of themselves. Georgie reached for  
her scarf. "Well, um, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," she fumbled  
slightly as she stood.  
Dillon nodded. "I'll pick you up at 8," he replied.  
"Well," she hedged. "Bye."  
"Bye."  
Dillon watched Georgie go, sighing heavily. Digging into his pocket, he  
pulled out his cell phone.  
"Damn it," Dillon muttered when he saw that the battery had died. Reaching  
back into his pocket, he scrounged for a quarter, finally locating one and  
making his way to the payphone in the back.  
Inserting the coin into the phone, Dillon picked up the receiver and began  
to dial. Suddenly, a hand grabbed the phone from him, hanging it up. Dillon  
whirled around to see Georgie standing in front of him, and he wasn't quite  
sure why, but his heart raced.  
"I need a really big favor," she said, just like she had once before.  
And then she kissed him.  
The End 


End file.
